As interest and research regarding satellite communications has increased in recent years, a demand for a reflector antenna using a GHz band has also increased. Since a reflector antenna has a simple structure that can easily be installed and is a high gain antenna, it is appropriate for satellite communications.
A parabola antenna is a representative reflector antenna. A parabola antenna is an antenna using a parabola-shaped reflector, which uses a principal in which a radio wave, emitted towards a reflector of which cross section describes a parabola, is reflected and converges on a focus, or the radio wave converges in one direction and is strongly radiated.
Meanwhile, a radiating direction is determined by a shape and a facing direction of a curved surface which reflects the radio wave.